This invention relates generally to carton structures and, more particularly, to cartons formed of foldable sheet material for displaying articles, and blanks for making such display cartons.
Cartons specially designed for displaying articles are well known. Generally, it is desired that such display cartons be economical in manufacture and simple in assembly and set-up while, at the same time being aesthetically pleasing and designed to facilitate the presentation of the article or articles contained in them. The display carton should therefore be space efficient, i.e., the amount of unused space and, therefore, the amount of surplus material, should be kept at to a relative minimum. It is also desirable that the carton be formable from a single blank of foldable sheet material for simplifying assembly.